


Loki's dream day

by lostinthenight



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's big day is here. He is going to marry Deadpool but Thor has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's dream day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> A quick fluffy story about Loki and Thor.

It was a pretty fall in New York city as Loki prepared for his wedding day. He stood in the backroom of a church looking at himself in the mirror. He a full length ball gown with a rhinestone top. He curled his long black hair and put on his silver crown. On the other side of the church Deadpool was preparing himself to marry. He had a black suit with a dark green vest. He quickly finished up and headed outside for pictures. Loki was behind the church in the gardens doing pictures with the bridal party. He had four bridesmaids who wore hunter green knee length gowns and the flower girl in the party had a mini version of the brides gown. The guest had started arriving and being seated. Loki walked back inside and looked in the mirror one more time and got ready to get in line. He peaked out a small window in the back of the church and looked into the sanctuary. He saw all his friends and enemy's. His parents were seated in the front row but his brother was not with them. Maybe he was with the avengers who were seated a few rows back. But no Thor. Loki was kind of sad his own brother was missing his wedding. He stood in the backroom and remembered his first kiss with his brother. His mind went back to that warm summer day when he was thirteen. Him and his brother were hiding in the loft of the barn and Thor kissed him. It was an awkward experience but it was a great memory. He was drawn back to reality when the music started playing. He watched the bridesmaids line up and start the walk down into the church. It was finally his turn and started walking. He looked up and saw Wade waiting for him. When he got up to the alter Wade took his hand and lead him up the stairs. They started their vows. 

All of a sudden the doors burst open and there stood Thor. He was dressed in is finest clothes. His armor was shined and his cape freshly pressed. He yelled "Stop Loki you are making a mistake I love you and it should be me up there not that freak." Everybody turned and was stunned at his words. Wade was speechless. Finally there father stood up and spoke. "Stop this nonsense you do not love your brother in that fashion and I will not let you go through with this. If you do I will disown the both of you." Loki looked at Thor he had tears in his eyes. He loved his brother more then anybody else. He ran down and wrapped his arms around Thor kissing him hard. Wade was angry. He ran after Loki and grabbed Thor arm. "Get your hands off my bride. He is mine and not yours." He grabbed Thor's arm and tried to push him to the floor. Thor pushed Loki behind him and called his hammer. Hammer in hand he struck Wade killing him. He approached his parents hand and hand with Loki "I love him and I want us to be together and I care not if you approve. He is adopted so we are doing nothing wrong." Nick Fury stood up and walked over to him. "I feel that if you go through with this you become a danger to the Avengers because you will be married to the most wanted man in the world.." "I do not feel that my relationship is anybody's business but mine. Loki will be with me and unable to cause any damage anymore. I will take care of him." Tony stark laughed "you are going to marry your own brother. That's incest." "You do not understand our love you mortal and stay out of our business." Loki wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "I love you more then anything in the world and I want you to be with me." Loki blushed and kissed him. Wade started waking up. Thor noticed and hit him with the hammer again. "That is the most annoying guy ever." The wedding guest gave them frowns and started leaving the church. His parents nodded at them and left looking angry. Thor picked Loki up and they headed for the door. They climbed in the car and drove off. 

Thor took them to a hotel and they checked in. The clerk congratulated them on their wedding and wished them the best. Thor thanked him and took the room keys and headed up. They arrived in the room and Thor locked the door. He went over to Loki and started kissing him. While kissing he undid the back of Loki's gown. Loki moaned as Thor undressed him. After he was naked Thor dropped to his knees and took Loki's cock in his mouth and started sucking Loki moaned and bucked his hips wanting Thor to take him deeper. Loki moaned and spilled his seed in Thor's mouth and Thor stood up and kissed Loki. Thor laid Loki on the bed and started undressing and Loki stared. Thor's muscles shone in the light and his cock hung heavy between his legs. Loki got hard again thinking about Thor's massive cock inside him. Thor smiled and climbed on the bed. He ran his fingers down Loki's smooth pale thighs. He then grabbed a tube of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He carefully inserted a finger into Loki's tight hole. Loki moaned and his cock started leaking pre cum on his stomach. Thor slipped in another finger and spread them. Loki was sweating and moaning begging to be filled. "Please brother put your cock in me. I want to be filled up with your seed." Thor smiled and slipped in another finger and twisted them. He pulled out his finger and rubbed lube on his cock. Loki moaned at the empty feeling. Thor lined himself and slid in all the way. Loki yelped in pain and pleasure at the same time. Thor's cock was huge and it felt like he was being torn in half. His entrance burned and Thor slid in slowly at first so Loki could adjust to his size. He started moving faster and Loki moaned below him. He was sweaty and looked so helpless impaled on his cock. Thor grabbed Loki's legs and pushed them against Loki's shoulders so he could go deeper. Thor found Loki's prostate and hit it with every deep thrust. Loki screamed his name as he came again and again as Thor pounded. Finally Thor grunted and pushed in deep and spilled his seed in Loki's tight hole. Thor pulled out and laid down beside his brother. He wrapped him in his arms and they fell asleep. They woke up the next morning and started kissing. Loki spoke first saying he wanted to top. Thor agreed and got on his hands and knees. Loki grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers opening his brother up. He finished and spread some lube on his member. He pushed in and started pounding hard. Thor moaned and grunted below him. Loki found his prostate in a few strokes and Thor grunted spilling his seed on the bed. Loki finished a few minutes later and pulled out. They laid there for a few minutes and got up and showered. They got dressed and left the hotel. They headed too Stark tower where Thor lived and settled in. A few weeks later Loki started feeling sick and took a pregnancy test. It came back positive. The brothers were thrilled. Thor took Loki out on the deck of Stark tower at sunset and asked him to marry him. Loki said yes and they started planning the wedding.

A few months later Thor was standing at the alter at their wedding. They were having a sunset wedding on the beach with all their friends. The warm spring air felt so good as Loki got ready in his tent. He had on a simple green dress that showed off his round stomach. he rubbed it proudly. He had a small bridal party who were wearing red dresses to match Thor's cape. Loki's mother helped him attach his green cape to his shoulders. She proudly placed the crown she wore at her wedding on his head. Their parents finally accepted their love and were excited to have their first grand child. Loki went behind the tent and poised for a few photos with the wedding party before going back in the tent. His mother came up to him and asked if he was sure this time. Loki smiled and said this was the best choice he has ever made. The music started and Loki's father took his arm and they started the walk towards the alter. Thor turned around and smiled his bride was perfect. Thor met them at the stairs and took Loki's arm and lead him to the alter. The priest read them the vows and they exchanged rings. The priest said you may kiss the bride and everybody cheered. About six months later Loki gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Emily Rose.


End file.
